The Amazing Spider-Man 2
by OptimusPhillip
Summary: I theorize the future Amazing Spider-Man films. In this one, Peter confronts the demons of his past and fights a vampiric 19th century scientist and his electricity based sidekick simultaneously. In the process he discovers the dangerous cargo of the plane his parents were in when it crashed. Rated T for violence, death, and potentially scary images
1. Chapter 1

The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Part 1:

Peter Parker sat in his dorm room at Empire State University, counting the money he had just been given by his new employer, J. Jonah Jameson, for his surprisingly good quality photographs of Spider-Man. He had just put down his last $100 bill when his new roommate, Edward Brock Jr., walked into the room. "Hey, Pete," he said as he sat on his bed, "just sell more photos of Spidey?" "Yes," Peter replied, "I sure am glad I took that freelance job." "So," Eddie began, "how are things going with Aunt May?" "She's doing fine," said Peter, "especially with how much rent money I'm sending." Then Eddie asked something that really got to Peter, "What happened to your parents, again?" Peter sighed and began, "I was 4 years old, my father's study had been broken into. My parents were very secretive about what the intruder wanted. But they dropped me off at my aunt and uncle's house and just left. A couple months later, I heard that something got caught up in the engine of the plane my parents were flying in, and the turbines couldn't turn and oxidize the fuel. The plane crashed. All I have left to remember them by is this," Peter held up a shard of glass, "I grabbed it from the crash site." Eddie had a surprised look on his face. "Where and when was the crash?" he asked. Peter replied "May 4, 1996, over Omaha, Nebraska, why?" "Because my parents died in the same crash." Eddie said. "I was 4 years old, like you were, My dad had received a phone call. He said he had to leave, he didn't say why. Unlike you, I had no aunts or uncles, so they sent me to a local orphanage. Then a couple moths later, I heard the same thing you did, about my parents and the plane crash." "Did your dad by any chance work for OsCorp?" said Peter in response to the story. "I don't know," said Eddie, "why?" "Because my dad worked there." said Peter. "Hey, didn't you say your girlfriend works at OsCorp?" Eddie asked. "Are you thinking what I think your thinking?" said Peter.

Gwen Stacy searched the OsCorp database for Edward Brock Sr. and sure enough, she found Brock's OsCorp profile. "Peter," she said over the phone, "I found it." "What does it say about him?" Peter said, "Anything related to my dad?" "Yes, it says here they were partners on a different project than the cross-species genetics." said Gwen "What other project?" Peter asked. "I can't find that," she said, "the firewalls are too thick."

"Gwen may not be able to get that info," Spider-Man said as he stood on one of the points on Lady Liberty's crown, "But Spider-Man can!" He jumped off the crown and started swinging through Manhattan until he reached OsCorp tower. Then he climbed in through an open window, saying "You'd think the janitorial staff would close the window to keep the spiders out." He made his way to the computer and opened the back panel. He took a small spider-shaped device out and planted it on the internal circuitry. He closed the computer and took off.

On his way back to ESU he saw police cars driving to the 1st National Bank. He naturally followed. At the bank he saw a man covered with armor that was clearly designed to be a rhino. He swung at his opponent with a flying kick but ended up hurting his foot. "Okay," he said, "who are you? And why are you dressed like a hippo?" "It's a rhino!" said the man, "And the name's Sytsevich, Aleksei Sytsevich, but you can just call me Rhino. This armor was bonded to my skin in an experiment for the Big Man, I've been trying to get it off ever since." "Wow," Spider-Man said, "To have yourself upgraded and instantly hate the upgrade must be bad." "The mafia gave me an opportunity to remove it if I did a lot of stuff for them." said the Rhino. "Is that what this is for?" Spidey said. "No," said Sytsevich, "I gave up on them long ago." Spider-Man was confused. "Then why are you robbing a bank now?" he said. "My boss told me to do this so you'd show up." said the Rhino. "Okay," said Spider-Man, "Why?" "So I could do this!" Then the Rhino charged at Spider-Man, razor-sharp horn first, but Spider-Man managed to jump out of the way. Then he webbed up Sytsevich and threw him at a wall. The wall crumbled upon contact with his impenetrable hide. Spider-Man was about to hand him over to the cops but suddenly he broke free of the webs and ran off into the night. Spider-Man, knowing the battle was over, swung away.


	2. Chapter 2

Spider-Man swung into Peter Parker's room and took off his mask, luckily arriving before Eddie returned at lights out. He put on his pajamas over his costume and leapt onto his computer. He plugged in a flash drive with a spider-symbol painted on it. He pulled up a program called "Hack-Spider" and was instantly in the OsCorp database. He searched through, and found nothing interesting. He was about to give up when he saw the word "DANGEROUS!" on one hit. He clicked on it. He read Doctors Richard Parker and Edward Brock Sr. were examining a substance that was taken from the nose of the space shuttle after the April 1995 crash. The substance was unfamiliar, so it was placed in basement locker 14 and kept under surveillance. The FBI received wind of this and recognized it as highly dangerous. The exact nature of the danger was unrevealed, however the FBI insisted that it be brought to a remote outpost to be destroyed. Richard and Edward, accompanied by their respective wives, volunteered to bring it to the base by plane. However, on May 4, 1996, the plane had crashed. Peter was shocked to learn that his parents died transporting dangerous cargo. He went to bed, wondering how to tell Eddie about this without revealing his secret identity.

The next morning at breakfast he said to Eddie "Hey, did I tell you about what Gwen found?" Eddie replied "No, what did she say?" "She said that she found that our dads were examining something found on the space shuttle," said Peter, "but the FBI said it was dangerous and ordered it to be destroyed at a remote outpost, and the plane crashed on the way there." "Wow." Eddie said.

Off at an abandoned warehouse in Hell's Kitchen, a man laid down in a coffin-shaped device hooked up to an electrical generator. "The charging is complete." said the scientist operating the device. "Thank you, Octavius." Then the man emerged from the machine, however he was an abnormal man. His body was made of pure electricity, his eyes a bright yellow. He was suspended by two porcelain arms while a black suit of porcelain Iron Man-like armor was attached. Once he was fully armored he was placed on the ground. O' Hirn stepped into the warehouse. "Did you defeat the Spider?" said the man of electricity. "No." the Rhino sadly replied, "I am beginning to grow tired of your incompetence," the electric man said, and he pushed a button on his armor and suddenly panels started shifting. The mask folded back and the helmet split. The arms then split down their length and folded onto the chest plate, which then split and folded back. Then the legs opened up like the arms and tucked up behind the torso panels. He then sent out an extremely powerful burst of energy at the Rhino, killing him. After closing his armor up and another recharge, he entered a chamber with a strange man in it, he stood in the shadows, refusing to step into the light. "How much have you found about the boy?" said the man in the shadows. "None, master." said the armored one. "I should have left you in that ditch to die, Dillon!" said the man. "Octavius and I have done all we can!" said the underling to his superior. "I do not care!" the man replied, "You will confront him directly if that's what it takes!" "Yes, Morbius." said the armored one.

While Eddie was fast asleep, Peter opened the window, the first step in a now familiar roommate evasion routine, then climbed out the open portal. He shut the window and removed his street clothes. hung his clothes on a hanger, which he then hung on a screw he placed by the window. Then he put on his mask and became Spider-Man. He swung through the city, looking for any signs of trouble. He was making his last pass through when he heard an alarm go off at a jewelry store on 45th Street. He swung down for a closer look. When he reached ground level he saw a solitary African-American man, seemingly unarmed. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Spider-Man inquired. "I'm Max Dillon," said the man, "And I came here because I knew if I did, you would, too." Suddenly, the man changed. Gone was his dark brown skin, his button-up green shirt, and his yellow pants, instead he was now covered head-to-toe with black Iron Man-like armor, decorated with blue lightning bolts down the arms and legs, with lightning bolts arranged in an X on the face-plate. "How did you-" "Chameleon Unit," said Max, "state-of-the-art hologram technology. And no, it did not come from a blue box!" "Dang," said Spidey, "I had a whole wise-crack dedicated to that reference, too!" "Let's just get this over with, OK?" Max said. Spider-Man replied "OK, Max." "You don't have to call me that," said Max, "call me Electro." Then he pushed a button on his armor and suddenly panels started shifting. The mask folded back and the helmet split. The arms then split down their length and folded onto the chest plate, which then split and folded back. Then the legs opened up like the arms and tucked up behind the torso panels. With his body mostly exposed, Electro's true form was revealed to Spider-Man. Before he could process this, Electro sent a large jolt of electricity, easily 2.42 gigawatts, straight at Spider-Man. He collapsed on the ground in a heap. Electro closed his insulation suit and took Spider-Man away before the police could arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Part 3:

Spider-Man laid down on a table in an abandoned warehouse.

"I am pleased, Dillon." said a man in the shadows to Electro, "Now, to learn his secret." He pulled out an empty hypodermic syringe and tried to put it in Spider-Man's lifeless arm. Suddenly Spider-Man struck out at the man, breaking the syringe. The man stumbled into the light and screamed in pain. He scrambled back into the shadows, gasping for breath.

"Who are you?" Spider-Man said in shock.

"The name's Morbius," said the man, "Michael Morbius." "Michael Morbius?"

Spider-Man blurted out in awed shock, "But, you disappeared, in 1872!"

"So you've heard of me." said Morbius.

"Yes," said Spider-Man, "You're supposed to be dead."

"In a way," said Morbius, "I am."

"What?" Spider-Man said. "Allow me to explain. In 1871 I fell ill with a blood condition. I spent many months searching for a cure. And I discovered this," He held up a page torn out of a book, from Spidey's vantage point he could only make out the boldly printed "ANIMAL-MAN POTION, CURE FOR ALL DISEASE",

"I followed the recipe as best I could with what I had." continued Morbius, "'Two drops water, one drop patient's blood, one drop animal blood, a pinch of rock salt,' I drank the final concoction. It seemed to work at first, for my blood samples read clean. Then suddenly, the sunlight on my skin became searingly painful. Then I found myself thirsting for human blood. It took me a while for me to realize either I did the recipe wrong or the recipe had such a different effect than claimed, for the vampire bat blood I used was turning me into a vampire."

"Wow." said Spider-Man, "You must have found the earliest form of cross-species genetics."

"As far as I know, there are only two possible cures," said Morbius, "your blood, which I do not understand fully, or the substance in Locker 14."

"The stuff my parents were transporting when the plane crashed!" said Spider-Man.

"Yes," said Morbius, "That substance can cure all disease, increase strength, speed, every physical attribute possible!"

"Wait," said Spider-Man, "How do you know about Locker 14?"

"I was a personal friend of Dr. Connors," said Morbius, "He knew about the substance, your father's experiments alongside Dr. Brock. Now, to test one possible cure." Suddenly Morbius bared his fangs and Electro retracted the armor on his hands. Spider-Man pulled out his camera and took a snapshot, the flashbulb blinding the pair of villains, however when Spider-Man tried to web them up, they were gone. They left only a note. It said "If you want your loved ones to live, meet us on top of OsCorp Tower next week with the contents of Locker 14. M. Morbius, Ph.D, 11/13/2014" So Spider-Man left, getting away with photographic evidence of vampires and beings of pure electricity.


	4. Chapter 4

The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Part 4:

**VAMPIRE IN HELL'S KITCHEN **read the Daily Bugle headline.

Eddie went on to read "'Last night a confrontation between Spider-Man and a vampire took place in an abandoned warehouse in Hell's Kitchen. Through clever techniques freelance photographer Peter Parker captured the conflict photographically.' Pretty cool." said Eddie.

"Thanks." said Peter.

"Wait," said Eddie, "How did you get out there in the first place?"

Peter stammered for a second and said "I got a call from JJ saying people had reported the commotion and he wanted me on the scene."

"How did you get past security?" said Eddie.

Peter quickly thought up "I took the back way." Eddie chuckled and went to class.

At mail call Peter received an invitation from his old friend, Harry Osborn, to the Osborn house for Thanksgiving.

When he told Eddie about this he said "That sounds fun."

"It sure will be." said Peter, "Harry was always a fun guy. He could always figure out a situation appropriate joke. Like one time, when we were 6, we were playing haunted attic, and when he saw a bat he said 'Holy bats!'"

"So," said Eddie, "Why don't you talk about Harry all that much?" Peter replied

"In 9th grade he was told to leave to travel across the country for some reason." "Sorry." said Eddie.

"Don't be." said Peter, "They said he would be returning to New York. "

"Okay." said Eddie, "Wait, Harry **Osborn**?"

"Yes." said Peter.

"Any relation to Norman Osborn, head of OsCorp?" asked Eddie.

"He's his son." said Peter.

"You are so lucky!" said Eddie.

That night, while Eddie was in the restroom, Peter called the FBI about the note Morbius left him.

"Hello, FBI. What would you like to report?" said the FBI operator over the phone.

"I'm Peter Parker," said Peter, "after the fight in Hell's Kitchen between Spider-Man and the vampire, which I captured photographically, The vampire left a note for him which he gave me and told me to report it to the FBI."

"What does the note say?" said the FBI operator.

"It says 'If you want your loved ones to live, meet us on top of OsCorp Tower next week with the contents of Locker 14. M. Morbius, Ph.D, 11/13/2014'" said Peter.

"I'm afraid this is beyond our jurisdiction." said the operator.

"But you're the ones who ordered that destroyed! My girlfriend found that on the OsCorp database!" said Peter.

"Look," said the operator, "What I'm about to tell you is top secret, this is the jurisdiction of MIB."

"What's MIB?" asked Peter.

"They'll explain everything," said the operator, "for now here's the number to call. 1-892-642-6666."

"Thank you." said Peter. Then the operator hung up on him. Then Peter called the number given to him by the operator.

The operator who picked up the phone said "MIB, what's unusual?"

"I'm Peter Parker," said Peter, "after the fight in Hell's Kitchen between Spider-Man and the vampire, which I captured photographically, The vampire left a note for him which he gave me and told me to report it to the FBI, and the FBI told me to call MIB."

"What does the note say?" said the operator.

"It says 'If you want your loved ones to live, meet us on top of OsCorp Tower next week with the contents of Locker 14. M. Morbius, Ph.D, 11/13/2014'" said Peter.

"Try to get in touch with Spider-Man and tell him that we need him to-" (In the movie the remainder of what the operator said is inaudible to the viewer)

"Got that." said Peter, "Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Part 5:

When Peter arrived at the Osborn house there was no one in the room. Peter had just sat down to wait when Harry walked in. "Hey, Peter!" he said. "Hey, Harry." Peter said, "So, is Norman coming?"

"No." Harry said.

"Business reasons?" Peter asked.

"No," said Harry, "Medical reasons. He's in the hospital with cancer, dying. That's why I had to travel across the country, to familiarize myself with all the OsCorp facilities across the country for when I inherit the business."

"Oh," Peter said, "Sorry, I didn't know. How serious?"

Harry replied "It's chronic leukemia, he got it from spending too much time in the radiation lab last year."

"Do they know how long he has left?" asked Peter.

"They say the average survival rate is 6-8 years," said Harry, "but he spent such a long time in the lab that he has just under a year left."

"Sorry."

Back in Hell's Kitchen, Electro deliberated different ways to kill Spider-Man on the roof of OsCorp Tower.

"I could just uber-shock him for a quick death," he said, "or I could slowly torment him with one gigawatt at a time. What would you suggest, Octavius?" but it was not Otto Octavius who answered him, but Morbius.

"We will not be the ones kill him." said Morbius, "The trap is well planned, we will not kill him, he won't even know he's being killed!"


	6. Chapter 6

The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Part 6:

Peter was rather nervous about what was happening that night. He had to go down to the OsCorp basement, break into Locker 14, take the contents to the roof, and present them to his enemies. He knew that this would be a horrible last day of Thanksgiving break.  
"If the substance is that dangerous should I go along with it?" he said to the MIB operator on the phone.  
"Spider-Man," said the operator, "we've got it all under control. You will be properly protected when handling the substance. Just play along."  
"Okay." said Peter. Then he donned his Spider-Man costume and swung out the window.

Spider-Man landed next to the same window he entered to hack the OsCorp database more than a week ago. He opened it then sneaked to the elevator. He pushed the button and went down to the basement. When the door opened he found a lot of lockers. However he managed to find Locker 14. However he was going to have issues getting it opened. There was a chain holding it shut, locked by three padlocks and two combination locks, as well as the normal key lock on the actual door. Luckily MIB provided him with the four keys needed as well as the two combinations. He opened the door, put on his MIB supplied protective gloves, disguised as his normal gloves to avoid suspicion from Morbius, and took out the contents, a plexiglass jug containing a black substance that sloshed around, even when it was perfectly still. He then took the jug into the elevator and rode up to the roof.

Morbius and Electro waited patiently for Spider-Man to appear with the stuff.  
"This plan is definitely going to work!" said Electro, "Being able to torment him with my electric fingers and slowly kill him myself would be fun, but this scheme is so cunning I almost can't believe it wasn't my idea!" Then they heard the elevator stop.  
"Spider-Man." said Morbius, "It's great to see you again! Did you bring the stuff?"  
"Yes." said Spider-Man. And he handed the jug of black goo to Morbius.  
He was about to reach for something on his belt when Morbius said "Do you know why I want this?"  
"You told me in Hell's Kitchen." said Spider-Man, "You need it to cure your vampiric state."  
"Are you kidding me?" said Morbius, "This stuff is too dangerous! I need a much safer cure, one that this will provide me with indirectly!"  
"What is that?" asked Spider-Man.  
"Your blood!" said Morbius before he threw the jug down with such strength it broke and its contents poured out right towards Spider-Man. His Spider-Sense began to tingle and he went to push the button to summon the Men In Black, but his head stopped tingling and he dropped the button, breaking it, when he felt how good the ooze felt on his skin. He felt a surge of power run through him as soon as it touched his skin. He suddenly felt the urge to attack Morbius and Electro head on. He did so. He threw Morbius into Electro with such force that it broke his porcelain armor. The suit completely shattered, and the sheer amount of blue light emitted by Electro was painful to Morbius. He tried to get out but he felt something on his feet stop him. He looked down and saw black webs around his feet, holding him down. He tried breaking them but they just got tighter. After a few minutes Morbius's hand began to burn, and not long after his entire self was just a pile of ash. Then Spider-Man tackled Electro and they began falling. Unnoticed by Peter the suit changed to appear as it did before so MIB wouldn't know the ooze is on him. They landed on the ground and Electro was pulled in as soon as he touched the ground.  
"Don't worry, boys." said Spider-Man to the Men in Black, "I've got it under control." Then he swung off. As soon as Spider-Man was far enough away that MIB wouldn't notice, his suit reverted to black.

The next day Peter returned to Empire State University and met up with Eddie.  
When Eddie saw him, however, he said "Is there something wrong, Peter?" Peter hadn't looked in a mirror since the night before, so he didn't know how pale his skin was and how baggy his eyes were.  
"No," Peter said, "Why do you ask?"  
Eddie replied "Your skin looks paler. And your eyes look like a junkie's eyes."  
"Really?" said Peter.  
Eddie replied "Look in a mirror and find out." When he Skype-called Gwen he got the same reaction.  
"Peter, are you alright?" she asked.  
"Yes." Peter said, "Is it because of my eyes and skin? I got that same reaction from Eddie."  
"Okay," she said, "it's not just me."  
"_Lights out!_" said the voice over the intercom.  
"Gotta go." said Peter, "Goodbye, Gwen."  
"Bye, Peter." Then she hung up.

(In the movie this is where the credits would play)

It is dark. The only light comes from a desk lamp, by which a man was reading a book from World War II.  
"What's this?" the man said as he came across something that said "Supersoldier serum. Increases physical strength, speed and stamina."  
"This might just be what I was looking for." he said (In the movie the camera pans out to reveal the man was lying in a hospital bed.)

**THE END**


End file.
